Of Love And Jealousy
by romanticangel92
Summary: Melinda catches Grant staring at Skye during an undercover mission and calls him out on his feelings for the hacker. Set sometime during the near future. Post 1x12. Skyward and hints of Mayson.


**AN: This is my first fic for this fandom and for writing these characters so I hope that I've got them somewhat in character. I'm loving this show at the moment and really hope it doesn't get cancelled! I especially love Grant/Sky. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Agents Of SHIELD*<strong>

**Of Love and Jealousy**

_Pairings: Grant Ward/Skye; implied Phil Coulson/Melinda May_

Sometimes Grant really hated his handler.

He watched from where he sat at the bar in the sleazy Ibiza nightclub, as Skye danced closely with a good looking, tall blonde man with arm muscles the size of Agent Ward's thighs. He narrowed his eyes as Skye giggled while her dance partner grinded up against her and it took everything he had to resist getting up and seizing the scumbag by the scruff of his plain black t-shirt.

Agent Coulson should never have assigned Skye to this. She was still a newbie and he was still training her – how would he know if she could throw off a guy that size or not? Sometimes he swore Coulson was a real dumb-

"Enjoying the view?" A voice interrupted Grant's thoughts and pulled his attention away from his teammate.

Agent Melinda May had somehow managed to approach the bar and sit down beside him while he wasn't looking and she was giving him a pointed look that Grant didn't really get until she added. "You've been staring at Skye and Peter Lucas for the better half of an hour. You need to stop or your gonna blow her cover"

"I wasn't _staring_" Grant looked at her incredulously. "I was merely watching her back which is my job, remember?"

"It's not your job to glare at the guy like you want to snap his neck" she retorted as she waved the bartender over and ordered a club soda so that she didn't look conspicuous just sitting there with Grant.

"I'm just concerned that's all. He's like twice the size of her. If he somehow figures out she's SHIELD, he could easily crush her with his body mass"

May eyed him with blatant disapproval "Skye is a big girl. She managed to rescue Coulson without your help"

"That was different"

"Why? Because there was no ruggedly good looking, muscular man rubbing up against her" she smirked, getting on Grant's nerves. He slammed the drink of water he'd been slowly sipping for the past hour down onto the bar and gave May a heated glare.

"I'm just trying to protect her okay? She doesn't always know what she's getting herself into"

"I'm sure she'd love to hear you say that to her face" May said, rolling her eyes. "And just admit it. You're not staring at her like that because you want to save her, you know as well as I do that she can save herself. You're suffering a bad case of jealously. You're not even being remotely subtle about it not matter how much you think you are"

"It's not like that. There is nothing going on between me and Skye"

"Oh I know" Melinda smiled."But you want there to be"

"I'm with you" Grant pointed out, getting tired of trying to argue against May.

She gave him a quick smirk as her drink arrived "Not anymore"

"You're dumping me?"

"We both knew this was a long time coming" May told him gently."It's been fun but we both knew it was never meant to last – it's why we did it in the first place"

Grant sighed, glancing quickly over at Skye who was whispering something into her dance partner's ear before turning back to May "I know"

"You love her"

It wasn't a question but Grant's eyes snapped to May's and shook his head anyway. "I don't do that"

"News flash Ward: none of us do that" May pointed out. "It just happens" he noticed she glanced briefly over in Coulson's direction, who had taken to standing by the door ready to take charge when the action went down. Before Grant could ask, however, May spoke again. "And if you don't tell Skye how you feel then I promise you'll regret it for a long time. And before long she'll have moved on before you get a chance to act"

"I don't have feelings for her" he insisted again and May quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"No you don't, feelings are an entirely different thing to loving someone"

Before he could form a response, Skye's voice cut through their com system and gave them the code word for when her cover was blown. Instantly all thoughts of Skye and love blew out of his mind as he jumped into the fray, preparing for another fight.


End file.
